Dimensional Barriers Part 2
by Mutant Flaming Purple Llama
Summary: In Part 2 of Dimensional Barriers, (Part 1 can be found under Back to the Future Phineas and Ferb Xovers) Marty and Doc are messing up dimensions as they go.
1. Chapter 1

DIM-3000: Ender's Universe: Lusitania: Milagre

Everyone in the human settlement heard the three sonic booms. Jane did too. So she investigated. She brought herself, along with Miro, Peter, and Wang-mu, back to the human settlement. Almost as soon as she pushed everyone around a corner, a voice could be heard. A young person was talking. "I don't think we're in Danville anymore, Doc." "Well, then where are we?" That was another voice. It sounded older. The first voice sounded nervous. "This could be a dimension where civilization had only gotten to small villages when humankind was suddenly wiped out by a disease or something!" "Great Scott, you're right! That would mean if we visited any more dimensions, the inhabitants would all catch the disease!" Miro pushed past Jane at this point, and he was confused. "What do you mean, dimensions?" He walked up to the owners of the voices. He could see that his appearance caused great relief for them. They were standing next to something that he might have seen a picture of in a museum somewhere. He racked his brain trying to remember what it was called and what it did. He couldn't remember. Then Wang-mu walked out of the alley and went over to the old man. "What's that thing?" "What do you mean? You've never seen a car before?" Jane was starting to think that these people were a little bit weird. "We've all seen cars before, but we've never seen anything like this! Why would a car need wheels! Cars haven't had wheels for thousands of years!" Then Peter walked out. "Why hasn't anyone asked me yet? I have memories from thousands of years ago, remember?" Jane suddenly started jumping up and down in excitement, saying "They turned off the time delay on the ansible network!" The teenager was getting nervous again. "Hi. My name is Marty. Now can we please get out of here before…" Marty was interrupted by someone shouting "There they are! Let's get them!" Jane was nervous. They didn't really have anywhere to go. Unless… "We're going to have to leave the car behind! It has too many complicated parts!" "Where are we going?" asked Miro. "To Descoladoria." That got a simultaneous response from Miro, Peter and Wang-mu. "WHAT? NO!" By the time they had said that, they were already gone.

DIM-3000: Ender's Universe: Descoladoria: Seemingly Deserted Island

As soon as Marty saw the building, he thought he recognized it. Doc and Marty had been given a basic overview of the story of Ender Wiggin, the descoladores, and Starways Congress. They were definitely not anywhere familiar. That building really looked familiar, though. No, that was crazy. He was in another dimension, on another planet with an alien species on it. They shivered with fear as they explored the building. Doc went with Jane, Wang-mu went with Miro, and Marty went with Peter. After a few minutes of exploring, Peter tapped on Marty's shoulder. "Hey. Does this look familiar?" He pointed to a stone door. Engraved in the middle of it was: Liberty Island, NY. Marty gasped. How could Peter not know about this place? Peter was not sure why Marty had gasped. "What's the problem?" Then Jane and Doc appeared next to them. Marty was nervous. "Jane? Search on those ant-sicle networks for 'Statue of Liberty, New York.' I have a feeling that we will need to know the results." Everyone laughed. "It's called an ansible," Jane said. "Ok then, search on the ansible network." Jane stared at him blankly for a second. Then her eyes filled with fear. "We need to get out of here. NOW!" And then they were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

LIM-EARTH: The Real World: Earth

You might have noticed that where I normally put "DIM" for "Dimension", it says "LIM". It stands for "Limbo", and limbos are somewhat different from dimensions. For instance, limbos don't expand like dimensions do. Also, limbos are created. Travelers of the multiverse can create them. Except for the limbo you and I are in right now, LIM-EARTH. _This_ limbo is probably one of the most normal places you have ever seen. There are no fairies in Pixie Hollow, there are no flying DeLoreans, and there are no boys who invent crazy, wild and wonderful things. But there _are_ stories. And they are just as powerful as any of the other things. For, you see, they take you to dimensions. Not physically, but mentally. You can get inside other people's minds. You _feel_ sorrow for Tinkerbell as she takes the bomb from Peter Pan and saves his life, even though it means sacrificing her own. You _hear_ the whirring of the machine Phineas and Ferb built that looks like it's becoming self-aware. You _see_ the DeLorean, flying through the skies of 1080 without any way back to 1985. And when Phineas and Ferb defeat the machine, or when Tinkerbell is restored, or when the DeLorean gets fixed by a friendly monk who somehow figured out car mechanics, then you're happy. But that might not happen in this story, for in Limbo there might be fairies in Pixie Hollow, there might be a flying DeLorean or two, and there might be boys who invent crazy, wild and wonderful things. At least, there might be soon. Welcome to Limbo…

LIM-DOOFTRAP: Doof's Platypus-proof Universe: The Land of No Escape!

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Doc and Marty! Welcome… you won't be leaving anytime soon, so I might as well tell you where you are. My own personal limbo!" His last sentence echoed. In 4th grade science class, before Marty had started sleeping through science class, the teacher had said that sound couldn't echo unless there was a wall. So there _was_ a wall. But Marty could see all the way to the aliens waiting outside. Wait. Why were there aliens waiting outside? Oh, no. The descoladores. This was bad, this was very, very bad… "Ok, I think I get the whole limbo-slash-dimensional traveler thing, but who's _this_ guy?" Peter said. He obviously hadn't seen the descoladores. Doof answered him. "I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz, soon-to-be ruler of the tri-state area! And you can't get out of that room while I'm alive! I made it a law of physics in this dimension!" Years passed with Doc and Marty in the room, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doc, Marty, Peter, and Jane all died. And then the timeline changed. A lot.

LIM-HALLWAY: George's Hallway Universe

George was tired of being yelled at. So, he played make-believe with himself. He imagined that he and everybody around him were in another dimension. It was actually called a limbo, but it was like a dimension in some ways. He was in a hallway. There were no windows or doors. But there was a car that could travel between dimensions. And it could also time-travel. He wondered why he had thought of this. Then everyone looked at him. "What?" What could he have possibly done? It was Clara who responded. "I don't know what just happened. You didn't seem surprised by the DeLorean." The DeLorean was imaginary… Wasn't it? "How can you see the DeLorean? It's all in my imagination!" As soon as George said that, he knew it wasn't true. George had made a limbo with exactly what the group needed: The knowledge of where Doc and Marty were, a DeLorean that could get them there, and plenty of space to get up to 88 miles per hour. In the meantime, he had gotten everyone else really confused. So he told everyone else a story. A story about dimensional travel.


End file.
